


The Fire Within

by yassiwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mates, Phoenix Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassiwrites/pseuds/yassiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Parrish has recently discovered he's a phoenix. Derek helps him control it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halzbarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halzbarry/gifts).



“So... I’m a Phoenix” said Jordan, finally looking up to meet Derek’s gaze “and you brought me to the woods for what? To kill me? I’m worth 5 million, you know?”  
Derek sighed. “No, I’m not here to kill you, and yes, I know you’re worth 5 million. Are you Stiles’ long lost cousin or something? You’re a lot like him.”  
The deputy could only give him an affronted look. “No, I’m not.”  
“You are, actually” said Derek, a playful smirk on his face. He’d been doing it a lot more lately. Smiling. It still felt foreign to him but he was trying and with Parrish it was almost easy.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah big guy. Whatever. Just tell me why we’re here if it’s not to kill the phoenix.” Jordan said, gesturing to himself.  
“You do realize killing you is pointless, right?” the werewolf just laughed quietly at the the impatient look on the other man’s face. “We’re here for me to teach you how to control it.”  
Jordan scoffed. “Derek, you’re a werewolf, not a phoenix. How could you possibly know how to control whatever it is that is inside of me?”  
“We had a phoenix in our pack, I remember my mom training her. Not much, but enough for me to at least try to help, Jordan.”  
“How did she die? If she was a phoenix she wouldn’t have died in the fire, right?” Parrish regretted the question the minute it left his lips. He didn’t want to talk about the fire. Especially not with Derek. “I’m sorry”  
The wolf shrugged, smiling sadly at the other. “It’s fine. She found a mate, another phoenix, and joined her pack. That was two years before the fire.”  
“Mate? Like in soulmate?” Derek raised his eyes to meet Jordan’s, a blush coloring his cheeks. The deputy lifted an eyebrow.  
“Kind of. It’s complicated and I don’t know how it feels for your kind. With wolves we just… know.”  
“Did you find yours?” the thought of it make Parrish feel… cold. Like there was something wrong with the world right them. He didn’t like the feeling, not one bit.  
“I… Yeah.”  
“Oh, okay. Let’s get on with this training business then” Jordan said, suddenly unable to meet the werewolf’s eyes.  
Derek looked as the deputy rose from the tree stump he was sitting on and looked back at him expectantly, “It’s… Parrish, I- Nevermind, you’re right,” and it was Derek’s time to rise to his feet, walking slowly to the other. “Do you feel it? The power under your skin?”  
“I don’t know, Derek. It’s what I’ve been since I was born. How would I know if I feel something other people don’t? It’s always been there!”  
“Focus, Jordan. Just focus. You’ll know it because it’ll respond to you. Just… focus.” Derek said, getting closer to Parrish and flashing his eyes. Jordan looked at him for a second before closing his eyes. He tried to focus on… something. Tried to reach for anything more than human inside him, for the phoenix. He was about to give up when he felt it.  
The phoenix felt like a slow pulse, a burn inside his veins. The feeling startled him, making him jump a little and look at Derek in awe. “I feel it.”  
“It took Malia a while to get her coyote to respond to her after she came back to her human form, but you did it at first try. It’s impressive.” The werewolf looked proud, a wide smile on his face. It was impossible for Parrish not to smile back. “Soon you’ll be able to control your powers. I can help you with it, but you’ll have to try your hardest. You can’t be unprotected for long. The assassins… They’ll come for you, and you’ll need to be ready.”  
Jordan met Derek’s eyes and they looked almost desperate. He felt his hand itch to reach out and touch the other man, but he didn’t.  
“Why do care so much? We hardly know each other.”  
“I care because you’re…”  
“I’m what?”  
Derek seemed uncertain for a while, but suddenly the expression shifted to one of determination. “You’re my mate.”  
Parrish’s eyes widened. “I’m… Me? I’m your mate?”  
The werewolf nodded, but his gaze fell to the floor. “It doesn’t have to mean anything to you, but I’ll need to try and keep you safe. I don’t think I can help it.”  
“Derek, look at me” and he did. Those beautiful green eyes were so hopeful. The wolf was all beautiful, wasn’t he? Jordan felt the urge to kiss the other man, and this time he didn’t hold back.  
The kiss wasn’t passionate, it wasn’t a romance movie kiss. No, it was just a quick peck but it made something within him burn bright. He moved to deepen the kiss but the other stepped back and Parrish couldn’t help the whine that came out of his throat.  
Derek smiled at him, but didn’t come any closer. “We can’t. You said it yourself, Jordan. We don’t even know each other. I know you’re it for me and I knew from the moment I met you, but it’s not fair not to give you a chance at something else.”  
“What if I don’t want something else?” Parrish said, stubbornly.  
“You don’t know that you don’t.”  
“Yeah, but I know enough about you to know that I’d like to take you out on a date. Is that okay? One date? Take things slow, no promises…” The deputy looked at the other expectantly, and when the werewolf smiled he knew he’d gotten what he wanted.  
“Yes, that’s okay.”  
“Great. You won’t regret it, Derek Hale.”  
The man laughed a pretty, easy laugh. The smile on his face so genuine it made Jordan’s stomach flutter. “I’m sure I won’t.”  
“Now that that’s settled, come back here.”  
“Are you sure? I mean, we didn’t even go on a date yet! You don’t want me to think you’re an easy lay, do you?” Derek joked, the playful smirk returning.  
Jordan rolled his eyes at him, pulling him close. “Very funny, Mr. Funny Wolf.”  
“Mr. Funny Wolf? Really?”  
“You like it.”  
Derek cupped Jordan’s jaw, leaning in for another kiss. “Yeah, I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apackofhales on tumblr! Come visit :)


End file.
